Das Leben als Pirat
by Fay Riddle
Summary: Jacks Tochter Jo ist stolz darauf ein Pirat zusein. Doch der Rest der Welt, sieht das anders. Short story. FINISHED. Please read und review.
1. Teil1

Die Charaktere und Plätze aus ‚Fluch der Karibik' gehören nicht mir. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

Das hier ist meine Version, wie es mit Jack und der Black Pearl weitergeht.

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ihr sagt mir eure Meinung.

Eure Fay.

Viel Spaß!

Das Leben als Pirat Der Pirat und seine ‚Hure' 

Es war Markttag. Überall standen Stände an denen die Verkäufer ihre Waren anboten. Die Hausfrauen und Mägde standen um die Stände herum und feilschten um die Preise der Waren. 

Es war ein sehr heißer Tag, sogar für die Gegend der Karibik war es sehr warm.

Das Tratschthema der Frauen änderte sich plötzlich, als zwei sehr merkwürdig aussehende Personen von Richtung Hafen den Markt betraten.

Eine junge Frau (älteres Mädchen; darüber war man sich noch nicht ganz einig) und ein noch verrückterer aussehender Mann. 

Die Frau trug ein kurzärmliges helles Hemd (ohne Kragen), bei dem von drei Knöpfen (nur oben) die obersten zwei aufgeknöpft waren, die Haut darunter war von der Sonne schön braun gebrannt. 

_Das war unerhört._

Doch auch wenn diese Knöpfe nicht geöffnet gewesen wären, zeigte die junge Dame viel zu viel Haut. Das langärmlige Hemd welches auf jeden Fall noch über das andere gehört hätte, war locker um ihre Taille geschlungen. Das Oberteil wurde so ein Stückchen nach oben geschoben und zeigte deshalb etwas Haut des Bauches (auch braun gebrannt).

_Das war unerhört._

Die Hose, die sie trug, war schwarz vielleicht auch dunkelbraun. Recht elegant, für einen Mann, dennoch schickte es sich nicht für eine Frau.

_Das war unerhört._

Doch noch schlimmer als die Hose war der Degen der lose um ihre Hüften befestigt war (mit einem braunen Gürtel). Eine bewaffnete Frau.

_Das war unerhört._

Sie trug eine fast zierliche Kette an der ein kleines Glöckchen befestigt war, und ein Armband aus Leder (fast 3 cm breit), auf dem etwas gezeichnet war.

Ihre Haare bildeten zu dem sonst so unordentlichen Bild den totalen Kontrast. Glatt gekämmt, keine Strähnen oder Zöpfe, nur ein rot blaues Bandana (heißt das so?) zog sich über ihre Stirn, und sollte verirrte Haare vom Gesicht fern halten.

_Alles in allem war sie unerhört._

Der Mann neben ihr setzte dem ganzen noch eine Krone auf. 

Er trug wie sie ein Hemd (langärmlig, zur Hälfte aufgeknöpft), eine dunkle Hose, das gleiche Bandana, einen Degen, und noch eine Schusswaffe. Seine Haare und Arme wurde von Schmuck verziert und seine Augen waren mit Kohlestift umrandet. 

Auf dem Markt war man sich einig. Ein Pirat und seine kleine Hure. Das sagten sie auch ganz offen, aber nur sehr leise hinter dem Rücken der beiden.

Das merkwürdige Paar schien die Aufmerksamkeit zwar zugenießen, überhörte aber anscheinend die Gespräche. 

Sie liefen in Richtung des Hafenpubs. 

Natürlich hatte keiner von beiden die Gespräche überhört, doch hatten sie mit der Zeit gelernt sie einfach zuüberhören. 

Die beiden waren in der Kneipe um sich umzuhören, und um zu fragen wo man den besten Rum kaufen konnte...

Während sich das Mädchen in eine Ecke des Schuppens verzog, setzte sich der Mann kurz an die Theke und klärte alles. 

Es gab kaum Neuigkeiten, außer das Commodore Norrington (der Commodore der benachbarten Insel) für ein Paar Wochen Port Royale verlassen würde um etwas in Boston zuklären.

Als er (unser Pirat, also natürlich Jack) das erfahren hatte, wurde ihm klar welches der nächste Zielort seines Schiffes war. 

Er drehte sich um und sah nach dem Mädchen, diese starrte verärgert auf den Becher (das Glas?!) in ihre Hand. Sie war wütend, und er wusste warum. Es störte sie gewaltig, dass diese Leute da draußen, oder überhaupt alle die die Wahrheit nicht kannten, sie für Jacks kleine Hure hielten. Niemand dachte, dass diese sechzehnjährige zu seiner Crew gehörte. Sie war keine Hure, sie war Pirat und sie war stolz darauf.

Jack musste wieder zurück denken, wie er sie kennen gelernt hatte, während er auf ihren Tisch zulief.

Ungefähr sieben Jahre zuvor

Die Black Pearl war gerade in den Hafen von New Port City eingelaufen. Es war Jacks und Pearls erste gemeinsame Fahrt, seit er Barbarossa losgeworden war. 

Jack war schon mal dort gewesen, doch dieser Besuch lag schon etwas länger zurück. 

New Port City war eine hübsche Stadt, und obwohl sie als Piratenfreundlich galt, ging es dort noch recht geordnet zu. 

Die Crew der Pearl hatte es sich in einem Pub gemütlich gemacht, und erzählte dort allen, die es hören wollten von ihren Abenteuern. Jack wollte gerade einen Schluck Rum genießen als ein Junge an seinen Tisch trat. 

Der junge Bursche sah Jack nervös an, nahm dann aber seinen Mut zusammen und fragte: "Sind sie Mr Jack Sparrow?"

"Captain Sparrow, Kleiner."

"Ich habe eine Nachricht von meiner Herrin für sie.", sagte er und zog dann einen Zettel aus der Tasche. Er gab ihn nicht Jack, sondern las vor.

"Sie bitte sie, in ihr Haus zukommen, damit sie beide etwas besprechen können. Ihr ist sehr wohl bewusst, dass Sie sie nicht kennen. Bittet aber trotzdem um kurzes Gehör."

"Du hättest mir den Zettel ruhig geben können, ich kann selbst lesen.", meinte Jack verärgert.

"Der Zettel war nicht für sie, Captain. Ich hatte mir nur Notizen gemacht damit ich nichts vergesse."

Der Junge lächelte entschuldigend.

"Wer ist deine Herrin?"

"Oh, Mist. Mrs Mastersen."

Jack grinste. "Kenne ich wirklich nicht..."

Er stand auf, nahm seinen Hut und seinen Mantel und sagte seiner Crew, dass er später wieder kommen würde.

Der Bursch zeigte ihm den Weg, doch auf die Frage warum diesen Treffen nun eigentlich statt fand, konnte er Jack keine Antwort geben.

Wenig später standen die beiden vor einem weißen Haus. Eine ältere Frau (um die vierzig) öffnete ihm die Tür.

"Kommen sie rein Mr Sparrow."

"Captain Sparrow."

Doch diese ging nicht weiter darauf ein, sie führte Jack in einen anderen Raum. 

"Setzen sie sich doch.", meinte sie freundlich.

Der Pirat setzte sich in einen Sessel während die Frau sich ihm gegenüber auf das Sofa setzte.

"Sie werden sich sicherlich fragen warum sie hier sind, Captain. Das werde ich ihnen gleich erklären.

Sehen sie die junge Frau dort auf dem Bild (sie zeigte auf einen gemaltes Familienbild, welches über dem Kamin thronte). Das war meine Nicht, Isabella Defray. Der Name müsste ihnen bekannt sein. (Jack nickte leicht) 

Sie starb vor fast neun Jahren bei der Geburt ihrer Tochter Joanna. Sie können rechnen Captain? Dann wissen sie ja worum es geht. Isabelle sagte mir während der Geburt, dass sie der Vater des Kindes wären. Und das ich es ihnen sagen sollte, wenn sie mal wieder in der Stadt wären. Ich musste neun Jahre warten, aber jetzt ist es endlich soweit.

Ich bin mir sehr wohl bewusst, dass sie als Pirat keine Verwendung für ein kleines Mädchen haben, doch muss ich darauf bestehen, dass sie beide sich wenigstens kennen lernen. Ich habe auch nichts dagegen wenn sie ihr nur sagen, dass sie ein Freund von Isabella waren, jedoch muss ich erwähnen, dass sie von anderen Seefahrern und Händlern schon viel von euch und eurem legendären Schiff gehört hat."

Mrs Marstersen sah Jack schweigend an. Doch dieser bemerkte es nicht. Er war (logischerweise) schwer in Gedanken. 

~Eine Tochter. Ich habe eine Tochter.~  

*Welcher Teil daran wundert dich eigentlich?! Du warst ja nie wirklich enthaltsam.*

~Eine Tochter. Whoa. Wie sie wohl aussieht? Ob sie stolz darauf wäre wenn sie wüsste wer ihr Vater wäre?~

*Du bist ein Pirat*

„Wo ist sie?", fragte er.

„Folgen sie mir.", meinte die Dame siegessicher.

Die beiden gingen in den Garten, auf einen großen Baum zu.

„Sie liest gern, und malen tut sie auch. Aber nur wenn sie nicht raus darf. 

Sie spielt mit dem Nachbarsjungen in diesem Baum, meist Piraten...", informierte sie ihn. 

„Hab ich dich. Böser Pirat. Jetzt entkommst du mir nicht!!!", kreischte ein Junge vom Baum.

„Ach ja?! Das werden wir sehen.", war die Antwort.

Im nächsten Moment sprang ein kleines Mädchen vom Baum. Der Junge schrie wütend: „Jo, das ist unfair. Du weißt genau, das ich hier nicht so schnell runter komme..."

„Haha, ich bin dir wieder entkommen...", meinte das Mädchen und drehte sich. Dabei knallte sie mit Jack zusammen. Jo sah ihn sprachlos an.

„Ich sehe einen Piraten.", meinte sie. 

„Echt?!" Die Äste des Baumes knarrten (der Junge versucht also etwas zusehen), das plötzliche Knacken zeigte das der Ast gebrochen war. Der Junge landete unweit von Jo.

Auch er sah den Pirat sprachlos an.

Im Hintergrund läutete die Turmglocke fünf mal. 

„Du musst los, Jim.", meinte Jo abwesend.

„Warum?!"

„Die Turmuhr. Es ist fünf Uhr Nachmittags. Du musst nach Hause."

„Oh ja. Bye Jo. Wiedersehen Mrs Marstersen.", schrie der Junge, während er über die Wiese in Richtung des Zaunes rannte (er sprang drüber...).

Jo sah ihm schon damals sehr ähnlich. Die dunklen Haare, Augen und die Ausstrahlung. Natürlich wurde diese heute sehr durch ihr Aussehen verstärkt, aber schon damals hatte er es gespürt. 

An diesem Tag vor sieben Jahren hatte die kleine Jo, das erste Mal die Black Pearl genauer gesehen. Sie hatte Captain Jack Sparrow kennen gelernt, ohne zuwissen wer er war. 

Jack hatte sie dann immer zu ihrem Geburtstag besucht, und als sie zehn Jahre alt wurde, hatte er ihr gesagt, dass er ihr Vater war. Sie war froh darüber, zu wissen wer es war, aber sie meinte, dass es wirklich schade war, das die beiden sich erst so spät kennen gelernt hatten.

Natürlich hätte es der Pirat nie zugegeben, aber immer wenn er sie sah (oder an sie dachte), war er der Meinung etwas richtiges in seinem Leben getan zu haben. Die kleine Jo, war wie er sehr geschickt im Umgang mit dem Degen. Obwohl sie es erst seit ihrem neunten Geburtstag übte (der Gärtner des Hauses, war noch sehr jung und war ein guter Fechter).

Zu ihrem 12. Geburtstag wollte Jack sie mit auf das Schiff nehmen (wenn es nicht nur im Hafen bleibt...), allerdings nur für ein paar Tage.

Der Mannschaft war es eigentlich nicht aufgefallen, dass die Black Pearl, meist zur selben Zeit, New Port City ansteuerte. Nur Mr Gibbs und Annamaria schienen es zu bemerken.

Doch als die Black Pearl dieses mal in den Hafen einfuhr, wurden sie nicht fröhlich empfangen. Die Stadt war angegriffen worden, von Piraten.

Schon vom Deck aus konnte Jack Teile der Stadt brennen sehen.

Während er in ein Boot sprang schrie er seiner Mannschaft zu, dass sie sich nicht bewegen sollten, Gibbs begleitete ihn.

„Captain, es geht mich zwar nix an, aber warum seid ihr so merkwürdig drauf?", fragte Gibbs. Er musste fast schon rennen um mit Jack mitzuhalten. 

Der Dachstuhl des neben stehenden Hauses brannte lichterloh (das weiße Haus brennt nicht). Vor dem weißen Haus kämpfte ein böser Pirat mit einem kleinen Mädchen. Sie schlug sich gut, aber nicht gut genug.

„Kennen wir diese Piraten?"

Bevor Jack auf diese Frage antwortete, zog er (Jack) seine Waffe und erschoss den Piraten.

„Nein."

Das kämpfende Mädchen erstarrte. Sie lies ihren Degen fallen, und sah Jack kurz an.

„Halle Jack.", flüsterte sie. 

„Hallo Jo. Tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät bin. Ich hätte fast deinen Geburtstag verpasst."

„Nein, hättest du nicht. (Sie sieht auf das brennende Haus) Aber ich."

„Wo ist deine Granny (so nennt Jo Mrs Marstersen)?", fragte Jack.

Das Mädchen zuckte mit den Schultern und ging ins Haus. Jack folgte. 

Mr Gibbs musste keine fünf Minuten warten, da kamen Jack, die Kleine und eine ältere Frau wieder aus dem Haus. Das Mädchen hatte einen braunen Rucksack auf dem Rücken. 

„Der dritte Angriff dieses Jahr... es ist hier nicht mehr sicher. Es ist hier nicht mehr sicher kein Pirat zu sein. 

Du wolltest sie doch sowie so mitnehmen, Jack. Daran solltest du nichts ändern. Wir werden umziehen, in das innere der Insel. Vergesst das nicht wenn ihr uns mal wieder besucht."

Jo und Granny umarmten sich, dann ging die Frau wieder in das Haus.

„Captain, würdet ihr mir das bitte erklären?"

„Ach, Gibbs. Du bist ja noch da. Wenn ich vorstellen darf, dass ist Joanna Marie Sparrow, meine Tochter.", meinte Jack stolz (es schien als würde er gleich platzen...).

Jack hatte Jo mit auf die Pearl genommen. Es war zu Beginn schwierig gewesen.

Die Crew hielt Jo, für ein kleines Mädchen und sie dachten, dass Jack weich werden würde.

Doch schnell bemerkten die Piraten, dass sich Jo nicht unterkriegen lies. Sie hatte viele verrückte Ideen was Angriffe, Überfälle und ähnliches betraf. Man konnte genau beobachten, dass sie all die Fähigkeiten die sie nicht (oder noch nicht) hatte, mit Taktik und Cleverness übertünchte. Sie schien von allem alles zu wissen. 

(Jo klaute auch regelmäßig die Routenpläne der Navyschiffe...)

Auch Jack hatte sich nicht wirklich verändert. Er war noch genau so in sein Schiff vernarrt wie zuvor. Er behandelte Jo, genau so wie er jeden anderen neuen Piraten behandelte. Sie musste kochen (das tat sie gern), die Crew war begeistert, weil sie es außerdem noch konnte und schrubbte das Deck. Und im Gegenzug lehrten sie ihr den Umgang mit der Pearl. Sie lernte schnell.

Jo nannte Jack Captain, manchmal auch Jack, und wenn sonst niemand dabei war auch Dad oder Daddy.

Sie hatte sich mit Annamaria angefreundet (Frauen müssen zusammen halten, meinte diese dazu nur), sie verstand sich auch gut mit Mr Gibbs (obwohl sie eine Frau war...) und auch mit Mr Cotton und seinem Papagei. Sie brachte dem Vogel Jacks Lieblingslied bei, und noch ein paar andere (was man aber später noch teilweise bereute, das Viech hielt manchmal nicht sein Klappe...).

Und jetzt saß sie da an diesem Tisch und starrte in den Becher Wasser (sie trinkt nur selten Rum).

Die beiden verließen den Laden wieder und machten sich auf zum Rum kaufen. Dort wurden sie aber leider enttäuscht, denn der Verkäufer würde erst im Laufen der nächsten Woche eine neue Ladung bekommen...

Auf dem Weg zu den Docks blieb Jo plötzlich stehen und fragte: „Wann willst du ablegen?"

„Sonnenaufgang."

„Gut, ich bin bis dahin zurück.", sagte sie und verschwand in der Menge. Jack sah ihr kopfschüttelnd hinter her. 

Es war kurz nach Sonnenaufgang als Jack's Töchterchen die Pearl betrat. Der Captain sah sie böse an. 

„Du bist zu spät."

„Tut mir leid, aber ich dachte mir, dass ich uns noch besorge was fehlt... war aber nicht so einfach wie ich gedacht hatte...", meinte sie und trat ins Licht.

Ihre Sachen waren verstaubt, ihr linker Oberarm hatte einen leichten Kratzer, und ihr Gesicht war rot, als hätte sie sich geprügelt. Der braune Rucksack über ihrer Schulter schien aber voll zusein.

„Was ist da drin?"

„6 Flaschen Rum, denn ich kann die Piraten auf der Pearl doch nicht im Trocknen lassen..."

Jack grinste, und gab dann Befehl zum Ablegen.

Jack trat in seine Kabine. Jo saß auf seinem Tisch und betrachtete geistesabwesend die Wunde an ihrem linken Oberarm. Sie hatte die Wunde bereits gesäubert, aber den eigenen Arm zu umbinden war recht schwierig, also würde Jack das gleich tun.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er.

„Ich war ungeschickt." Sie machte sich selbst schlecht? Da tat sie nie, außer sie log.

„Geht das genauer, Kleine?", sagte er und sah sie prüfend mit seinen braunen Augen an.

„Ich habe mich umgehört, überall. Dann bin ich dort eingestiegen wo es etwas zu holen gab. Ich habe mich aber leider etwas ungeschickt angestellt, und habe mich geschnitten. Man hat mich gehört, darum war meine Flucht etwas Hals über Kopf." Sie lächelte richtig gespielt unschuldig. Auch das tat sie nur wenn sie log.

„Du lügst. Aber du musst mir die Wahrheit nicht erzählen, ich kann's mir auch so vorstellen. Du warst bei der Kirche. Du hast schon lange keine mehr gesehen, dir gefallen diese Häuser... aber dort warst du nicht willkommen. Klar, du bist ja ein Pirat... du hast dich mit irgendjemandem angelegt, weil er deinen Stolz verletzt hatte. Ihr habt gekämpft, du hast gewonnen. Und dann hast du noch schnell den Rum geholt... ich kenne dich, Kleine. Du machst eigentlich keine Fehler beim Einbrechen..."

„Toll. Nicht wahr? Ich kann gut einbrechen... und sonst nichts, oder was? [Pause]

Sieh mich nicht so an. UND frag nicht, wenn du die Antwort schon kennst.", schrie sie und rannte dann aus der Kabine. 

Aus Jo's Sicht

Ich war eigentlich nicht wütend auf ihn. Aber er war gerade da. Also habe ich ihn angeschrieen... 

Und jetzt arbeite ich draußen auf Deck mit den anderen, und er steht noch verwundert in seiner Kabine und fragt sich mal wieder was passiert ist. 

Ich korrigiere mich. Er steht jetzt hinter dem Steuerrad. Er spricht mit dem Schiff. Toll.

Das macht er oft. Nur warum? Er steht da und erzählt dem Schiff von seinen Problemen. Wem sollte er sie sonst erzählen? Den Piraten (der Crew)? Wohl kaum... es reicht ihm, mit dem Schiff zureden... behauptet er jedenfalls immer. 

Ich habe aber jetzt keine Lust klein bei zugeben, also muss er wohl bist heute Abend warten. Bis dahin schweigen wir uns an. Wie jedes Mal. Nur gut, dass wir uns so selten streiten...

Ich mag die See. Das Schiff auch. Die Crew. Und Jack. ABER ich kann Stürme nicht ausstehen. Wer mag die schon? Mag jemand Stürme? Ja, aber nur wenn er im Trockenen sitzt, in einem Haus...

Auf einem Schiff ist es nervig. Und tödlich. 

Wir sind in einen Sturm hinein geraten... meine Laune passt sich jetzt also dem Wetter an...

So muss ich wenigstens nicht über die Aktion in der Kirche nachdenken. Jack hatte mal wieder recht. Fast. Dieses mal hatte ich mich mit niemandem angelegt... ausnahmsweise! Dieser blöde Pfarrer sah mich schon beim eintreten so doof an. Und dabei hatte ich sogar die Knöpfe des Hemdes zugemacht. Wie kann man auch bei diesem Wetter, trotzdem in so warmen Sachen rum laufen. Wenn die das können, ist ja toll. Ich kann es nicht.

Ich sah mich nur kurz um, aber da ich nicht die einzigste in der Kirche war, fiel es jemandem auf. 

Ich verließ das Gebäude wieder, weil mich die Blicke der Leute sehr störten... und der Spruch einer alten Dame:

„Leute wie sie sind hier nicht willkommen!" 

Zwei junge Männer folgten mir. Ich ignorierte sie.

Als ich mich gegen eine Hauswand lehnte (ich sah in das Haus gegen über... und suchte nach Rum), stellten sie sich vor mir auf.

„Kleine Huren haben hier nichts zusuchen! Verschwinde aus der Stadt!", flüsterte der größere der beiden bedrohlich. 

Ich kam mir irgendwie lächerlich vor. Die wirkten eher wie Witzfiguren.

„Ich bin Pirat! Und keine Hure, ihr dummen Stadtkinder."

Stadtkinder... ich hatte vor einer Weile bemerkt, dass das für viele eine Beleidigung war...

Danach prügelten wir uns.

Jack hatte Recht ich gewann. Aber ich bekam dafür einen Kratzer am Arm... und das machte mich ziemlich wütend...

Ein klatsch Wasser lenkte mich von meinen Gedanken ab. Doch leider zu spät, der drehende Mast riss mich von den Füßen und ich landete gerade Wegs in den wütenden Wellen.  


	2. Teil 2

Die Figuren gehören mir nicht. Und ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld.

Das Lied ist aus Angel (5.Staffel, „Menschenwelt") von Kim Richey und heißt „A place called home".

Das Lied gehört auch nicht mir.

Well, it's not hard to see

Anyone who looks at me

Knows I am just a rolling stone

Never landing anyplace to call my own

To call my own

Aus Jos Sicht

Ich landete unter Wasser. Es kostete mich viel Kraft wieder nach oben zukommen. Gerade als ich Luft holen wollte, schlug eine Welle über meinem Kopf zusammen und ich schluckte Wasser.

Durch die Wellen wurde ich wieder nach unten gezogen, meine, mit Wasser vollgesogene, Kleidung tat das Übrige dazu. Ich drehte mich ein paar Mal und als ich endlich dazu kam mich kurz umzuschauen, wusste ich nicht mehr wo oben und unten waren.

Meine Kraft ließ nach und ich brauchte Luft, und das Wasser in meiner Lunge brachte mich dann auch noch zum Husten. Nach nur einem Huster hat dieses Wort eigentlich einen Singular? wurde mir schwindlig, dank dem Wasser in meiner Lunge.

Plötzlich zogen mich zwei starke Arme wieder nach oben.

Well, it seems like so long ago

But it really ain't you know

I started out a crazy kid

Miracle I made it through the things I did

The things I did

Als ich wieder aufwachte lag ich in Jacks Bett. Doch wo war er?

Ich wollte mich aufsetzen, doch mir tat alles weh. Ich holte erst mal tief Luft. Das war ein großer Fehler.

Meine Lungenflügel standen darauf hin in Flammen. Es brannte alles wie Feuer. Ich beschloss nicht zuatmen.

Aber das ging natürlich nicht. Also musste ich husten.

Doch dabei tat alles noch mehr weh.

Jack kam rein gerannt, wahrscheinlich hatte er mich husten gehört.

Er nahm mich in den Arm und flüsterte beruhigende Worte, bis ich mich wieder beruhigte hatte.

Someday I'll go where there ain't no rain or snow

'Til then, I travel alone

And I make my bed with the stars above my head

And dream of a place called home

Aus Jacks Sicht

Sie hat mich angeschrieen. Warum?

Das passiert nicht sehr oft. Zum Glück. Was habe ich falsch gemacht?

Ich verstehe die Frauen einfach nicht. Und meine Tochter ist da blöderweise keine Ausnahme. Logisch sie ist ja eine Frau. Oder wird mal eine. Je nachdem.

Ich mache ihr ein Kompliment. Ich muss zugeben, ich hätte es besser formulieren können, aber ein Kompliment ist ein Kompliment. Richtig? Falsch!

Aber warum ist das so?

Ich weiß es nicht.

„Hast du eine Idee?", frage ich mein Schiff. Keine Antwort.

Jo hat gesehen wie ich mit der Pearl rede. Oh je.

Sie fühlt sich schuldig. Heute Abend entschuldigt sie sich und wenn ich riesiges Glück habe weiß ich danach auch warum und wie es zu diesem Streit gekommen ist.

Ich sehe wieder nach vorn. Dunkle Wolken. Passt ja gut zur Stimmung.

Manchmal mag ich Stürme. Heute nicht. Ab heute hasse ich sie. Und vermutlich werde ich Jo ab sofort bei jedem Sturmanzeichen in unsere Kabine sperren.

Sie hätte ertrinken und sterben können.

Und warum nur weil ich sie mit auf dieses Schiff genommen habe.

I had a chance to settle down

Get a job and live in town

Work in some old factory

I never liked the foreman standing over me

Over me

Sie war endlich eingeschlafen.

Das fröhliche und angreiflustige Funkeln ihrer Augen war für eine Weile verschwunden. Und ich musste feststellen, dass ich sie nie wieder so sehen wollte.

Ich hatte einen halben Herzinfarkt bekommen, als ich sie Unterwasser verschwinden sah.

Auch wenn ich lange genug allen klar gemacht hatte, dass sie nur ein Crewmitglied ist, wurde mir in diesem Moment klar, dass sie soviel mehr war.

Meine andere Hälfte, nannte Anna sie oft. Und damit war die Sache genau auf den Punkt gebracht.

Sie wusste irgendwie immer wie ich mich fühlte.

Sie wusste was sie tun musste um mich aufzuheitern.

Sie wusste wann ich allein sein wollte.

Sie wusste wann ich nicht allein sein wollte.

Vielleicht sollte ich einen Platz auf einer netten Insel für sie finden. Ein Haus.

Sie mag Häuser eigentlich nicht. Sie meint, dass sie viel besser schlafen kann, wenn sie das Bett bewegt.

Geht mir nicht anders

Oh I'd rather walk a winding road

Rather know the things I know

See the world with my own eyes

No regrets, no looking back, no goodbyes

No goodbyes

An diesem Abend schläft sie in meinen Armen. Ich muss sie einfach festhalten, um mich zu vergewissern, dass sie noch da ist. Ich werde sie nicht loslassen. Und sie wird auch nicht irgendwo auf dem Festland leben. Den genau wie sie mich so gut kennt. Kenne ich sie auch. Und ich weiß, dass ihr ein Leben, dass nicht auf dem Meer stattfindet, nicht gefallen würde.

Denn nur hier sind wir frei.

Someday I'll go where there ain't no rain or snow

'Til then, I travel alone

And I make my bed with the stars above my head

And I dream of a place called home

Und wie hat es euch gefallen?


End file.
